Raman and multiwavelength optical absorption spectroscopies and potentiometric measurements are standard techniques, used individually to study proteins and other biological molecules. This instrumentation permits the redox state of the protein solution to be titrated using the potentiometric technique with simultaneous recording of the Raman and absorption spectra associated with each state.